


One Day

by Elegantbadger



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegantbadger/pseuds/Elegantbadger
Summary: Breaking up with Phil has been really hard for Dan, but one day he'll get over it.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and angsty drabble I wrote some time ago and never had the guts to post online.

One day, the life they lived together will be nothing but a distant memory. AmazingPhil will be just another person Dan used to have a crush on when he was a teen. A naïve teen. How could he have ever thought they’d be lovers, or even friends, forever? The tweets and the countless hours of Skype they shared will be forgotten. They never said anything important, anyway. Why would it be worth remembering? That train station in Manchester will be just like any other train station. The image of Phil standing there, right in front of him for the first time, after months of talking online, will fade from Dan’s mind. Something else will replace what used to be the most beautiful scene he had ever seen.

One day, the videos they made will be lost in the ocean of YouTube. The internet will probably still have thousands of pictures of them together and Dan will be able to look at them and not feel a damn thing. Nostalgia, maybe, but no more than that. Their followers, who now seem to watch them religiously, will grow out of it and be just normal people who’ll carry on with their lives and eventually forget how much they wanted two boys to love each other. They never knew the true nature of their relationship and, honestly, Dan likes it better this way. Had they come clean to the internet, the revelation that him and Phil were no longer together would’ve been way more chaotic. The pages of the books they wrote together will yellow, bookworm holes making them impossible to read. Cat whiskers will just be another teen fad like ugg boots and flower crowns. No one will be wearing them in ten years. Some people may even cringe: had they really worn that in public?

One day, the flat where they used to live in together will be just a building, one mere building among thousands of others in London. Dan will be living elsewhere, and the cracks and stains on the walls of his new home will not hold any kind of memory. The cupboards will be always left closed. Cereal will be just cereal, a sugary treat to eat for breakfast, and Dan will be able to enjoy his without anyone stealing it. Eventually, Dan will be able to watch anime without thinking about him and Phil, and how they used to wait for each other to wake up, so they could watch Attack on Titan and cuddle on the sofa. He will forget his old routine and get used to his new one. It'll be easy. People’s routines change all the time, don't they?

One day, Phil’s laugh is going to be just one of the million sounds Dan has heard in his life. Will he even remember how it sounded? Blue will just be a colour, and Dan will no longer associate it with anyone’s beautiful eyes. Plaid shirts will just be shirts, clothing, simple pieces of fabric. Who cares if Phil used to wear them all the time? Lots of people do. One day, no one will cross Dan’s mind when he sees a tall person with raven hair. It's a common feature, after all. So are fringes. And chest hair. Not many people’s tongues poke at the side of their mouths when they smile, though. But that doesn't matter. In the end, Dan will forget it, too.

One day, the argument they had will be forgotten. It had all started with a meaningless discussion that somehow snowballed into a big mess of a fight. They still do not understand how it happened, and probably never will, but it won't matter any more. Dan will spend no more days wondering whether it was a mistake or not, nor will he regret shouting at Phil and telling him to go away. The memory of Phil packing his stuff, cardboard boxes all over the flat, will no longer be his worst, because Phil will mean nothing to him.

One day, Dan won't look terrible any more. No more greyish circles tinting the skin under his eyes, luscious curls will replace his messy hair and his ribs will not show through his thin flesh. He’ll look great, as good as ever, and he’ll feel great as well. One day, Dan won't be so defensive when someone mentions Phil or their relationship, because it's over. There's going to be a day when he won't think about Phil. Not even a single time.

One day, Dan will no longer cry on his bedroom floor at 3 am because he misses his ex-boyfriend. He just wishes this day would come sooner. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever posted, try not to judge it so hard lol. Anyway, feedback is always appreciated :)  
> Also, English is not my native language so excuse me for my silly mistakes.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! And again, sorry this was so depressing lol I just love angsty stuff.


End file.
